1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for a user interface applied to a device for carrying out control of various kinds of applications such as video games, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of video games such as a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences), a simulation game and the like have been provided.
In recent years, as such video games, various kinds of video games, which allow a player to intuitively carry out various kinds of operations using a touch panel or the like, have been proposed. As such a video game, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-276829 teaches a video game in which a touch-on operation (i.e., an operation of touching a touch panel with a finger or a pen) is received from a player by displaying a game screen or outputting music for teaching the preset timing and types of input, and thereby effects according to the timing of the received operation input and the like are executed.
However, in such a conventional video game, there has been a problem that a wrong operation by a player is induced in a case where the player (or user) wants to display plural operable objects on a game screen displayed in a display device. Namely, there has been a problem that a selection of the operable object that the player does not intend to select is received in a case where the plural operable objects are closely displayed, for example.
Here, in order to solve such a problem, a method of displaying a dialog box on a display screen and receiving an operation of the player using the displayed dialog box may also be thought. However, if the dialog box is frequently displayed, the dialog box itself is burdensome for the player, and this can become a factor to disturb progress of the operation.
In this regard, the problem as described above is not limited to the video game, and various other applications also have the similar problems.